Usuario discusión:Infinitrix
saludos/Musica ola infinitrix soy jonmillon, no nos conocemos muxo pero me alogro d conocerte . me preguto tu que as colgado los apening de one piece que si no sabras de alguna pagina o sitio donde pueda cnseguir partituras de estos opening? weno saludos y ya me diras algo me alegro de conocerte -- 16:48 12 ene 2011 (UTC) En ese caso pon algo como One Piece Wiki:Imagenes o algo por el estilo para que sea una página especial que es a lo que lleva el motivo por el que dices que creaste la pagina, en la pagina de Usuario:Monkey.D.Manyear hay varias imagenes, si quieres coger algunas para ejemplos. Pues Actualmente femenino solo esta Heraclen´s que yo sepa, me baso en los conocimientos y antiguedad y el Sr.X lleva tiempo aqui y es fundador burocrata de Beelzebub wiki, una wiki bastante nueva, la serie solo tiene dos episodios de anime actualmente. 611 mangastream(ingles) por si te interesa. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:28 20 ene 2011 (UTC) Chat IRC Pues consejos para tu chat, lo unico que podría decirte es que miraras las páginas de ayuda sobre el irc en mi wiki, o en yugipedia que tambien esta detallado por allí, y pues como le dije a Grandpiece, si el chat se añadiese aquí tendriáis que pedirselo a el miembro del VSTF VegaDark, y el te solucionará todas las dudas sobre los irc ya que es bastante experto en eso, solo hace falta la aprovación de los administradores para añadir el chat, y listo, luego el chat sería instalado aquí y los problemas que pudiesen ocurrir, pues para eso hay un bot en el chat para solucionarlos. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 14:51 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Sobre los chats no tengo demasiada experiencia xD, y no te voy a preguntar porque te llevas mal con VegaDark, pero yo no le puedo pedir que instale aquí un Chat IRC, porque no soy administrador, quien debe pedirlo es Grandpiece que es el burócrata de aquí. --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 15:03 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Tranquilo Vi la discusion, se lo pedire yo a Vega Dark, *Tu con el, pues yo podria decir que no me llevo bien con Czuazerolla, 't'uve muchos problemas intentando razonar con el hace poco.' link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 15:12 22 ene 2011 (UTC) : Otra cosa Veo que ya tienes una discusión demasiado grande, y que nunca la has dividido, si no sabes como hacerlo dimelo y lo haré yo. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 16:44 22 ene 2011 (UTC) :Pues mira aquí yo explico como hacerlo a la comunidad de mi wiki, miralo, y si sigues sin saber como hacerlo, entra a el irc y te ayudaré desde el chat (más rapido) Saludoss amigo --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 19:32 22 ene 2011 (UTC) vaya! Veo que entendiste lo que ponía en mi blog (explico mejor de lo que pensaba xD), me alegro de haberte ayudado, otra cosa, edite la plantilla de tus mensajes archivados, y cambie la imagen Archivo:Archivar.png por Archivo:Archivador.png, borra la que dice "Archivar". Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 20:28 22 ene 2011 (UTC) :Ok (y gracias xD) si necesitas de mi ayuda para cualquier otra duda que tengas, solo dímelo en mi discusión. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 20:46 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Oye ya VegaDark añadió el chat a el wiki. --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 22:17 22 ene 2011 (UTC) Plantilla franja horaria Puede que, o hayan borrado la imagen, o al haberla copiado de otra wiki sea una imagen que no está aquí. Lo único que tienes que hacer es subir una foto o repetir una de las que están.-- 18:59 23 ene 2011 (UTC) Gracias, aunque la verdad aún me quedan unos cuantos exámenes finales xD Pero me pasaré por aquí de vez en cuando ;-)-- 19:27 23 ene 2011 (UTC) /* Tú firma */ Hola Infinitrix, debes de borrar esto: Usuario:Infinitrix/Firma eso no tiene ningún sentido, esta mal, el viernes le explicare a Grandpiece como tener una firma diferente en cada wiki, así que te avisaré el viernes para que te pases por el chat, y así os explico a los dos a la vez. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 18:22 26 ene 2011 (UTC) :No olvides que hoy te dire lo de la firma en el chat, y por cierto ya cree mi Petición de administrador. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 17:13 28 ene 2011 (UTC) que hiciste¿? Copiaste el código de la plantilla usuario (junto a su uso) en tú página de usuario en lugar de poner simplemente ¿?¿? debes de arreglar eso, esa no es manera de añadir una plantilla a un artículo o página de usuario. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 22:23 7 feb 2011 (UTC) PD: Si no lo sabes arreglar, dímelo en mi discusión y lo arreglaré yo. Hola Hola me e puesto la plantilla de las 1000 edicines ya que ya tengo mas de 1000 ediciones espero no te moleste lo digo por si a algun usuario le llega a molestar y asi poder contar con el permiso de un administrador saludos. link=Usuario Discusión:El misterioso señor x 22:44 7 feb 2011 (UTC) 'AYUDA' entiende esto? queria escribirle un mensaje para decir que tiene que firmar en la discusion de los artículos, pero veo que lo tiene extraño y el cuadro de las instrucciones que suele aparecer a los nuevos esta borrado, con el contenido aun puesto. 14:56 12 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola oye esto, lo q paso con la imagen q subi q ya esta en la wiki es q sencillamente la corri, para q quedara mejor ubicada y pues ahora esta desactivada puedes visitar la pagina de kuro si quieres verla. COMO SE CAMBIA DE NOMBRE DE USUARIO? PORK ME E CAMBIADO MI NOMBRE DE PERFIL PERO EL USUARIO SIGUE SIENDO EL MISMO K ANTES! YA HE ENVIADO ESE MENSAJE INFINIDAD DE VECES PERO NADA NO PASA NADA DE NADA NI ME ENVIAN UN MENSAJE A MI CORREO NI NADA PARECIDO no tengo ni idea k hacer sniff... LOFISSES 21:37 21 feb 2011 (UTC) sobre eso :escribo en mayusculas para que la gente se fije mas nada mas solo era por eso muxas grax :SALU2213.176.161.201 10:25 22 feb 2011 (UTC) :*A kurahadol puede quitarselo, aunque a Elinfandew no por respecto y en cuanto a Tailesin 89... De todos modos quitar un burocrata creo que es competencia de alguien con mas cargo que yo de wikia, ya que se supone que no puedes quitarle un rango a alguien que tiene el tuyo. :*Para quitarle solo el rango a Tailesin valdria la pena no molestarles, ya que Elifandew creo que como fundador merece conservar su titulo. Este caso, como que me suena de algo, tal vez de cuando logre lo de Burocrata, hablare con Oliver del asunto. Grandpiece 07:17 24 feb 2011 (UTC) Mejorando tu discusión Hola Infinitrix, te acabo de crear esto apartir de mi plantilla personal, espero que te guste, y ademas así quedará mejor que como lo tenías puesto, borre la Plantilla:UserTalkInfinitrix, ya que añadi eso a tu nueva plantilla, cuando le añadas la info (temas generales, y otras cosas que tú quieras), la añades aquí, por cierto, también aprovecho para ponerte aquí la plantilla flotante que muestra a los usuarios que te vayan a dejar un mensaje como se firma. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 01:40 27 feb 2011 (UTC) :De nada, y puse a Ben beckman porque me gusta bastante esa imagen, y ademas es uno de mis personajes favoritos :P, sobre lo de "Dejar un nuevo mensaje", si es normal que no te aparezca poner un título, tendrás que ponerlo tú mismo, por ahora eso esta así en todos los Wikis. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 02:13 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Color de los administradores Hola Infinitrix, he añadido algo nuevo a el Wiki, aquí lo tienes. Eso solo lo tendremos los administradores de aquí, ahora cada uno tendrá que escoger un color y yo lo añadiré en el Mediawiki, así que desde que puedas dime el color que quieres. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 20:02 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Novedades de la Wiki Se recomienda a los usuarios pasar por el Blog sobre las Novedades Importantes de la Wiki, para entender algunas cosas, desde alli este mes pueden ver como acceder facilmente al VPD y tambien otras cosas como el Proyecto Episodios a quien le interesa apuntarse para ayudar al crecimiento de la wiki. --Grandpiece 10:35 28 feb 2011 (UTC) :Listo, me equivoque y regirigi la página, pero lo arregle, ya borre la redirreción "ÑaÑa", así que no hay problema. Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 00:00 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Lo de ayer Hola, parece que ya viste lo que paso, me parecio extraño todo aquello despues de que me hablaras de lo de tu canal de you tube firmando y bajo aquello con tu firma a medias, asi que investigue mire que habia pasado en la actividad reciente y descubri al culpable, de todos modos aunque la hubiera añadido entera hubiera mirado antes tu ultima contribucion en mi discusion(cosa mas facil que buscar algo ocurrido hace horas) aunque no fueras administrador para no echarte la culpa de lo que hizo otro. *Cual es tu nombre de usuario en you tube? yo encontre este: http://www.youtube.com/user/Infinitrix pero por el tiempo que hace que esta abandonado dudo que sea este, lo digo porque de momento no me aparece ningun otro nombre de amigo. Grandpiece 07:35 1 mar 2011 (UTC) 5000 ediciones Muy buena, en cuanto a lo azul y Luffy y Teach que salen en paginas, no te preocupes que se arreglara(era para fondo del wiki). Por cierto envie ayer un mensaje a tu msn, mira el mensaje que te envie y contestame en el mio que opinas Grandpiece 09:01 9 mar 2011 (UTC) pasaba por tu discucion para saludarte y gracias ! cualquier problema te preguntare. *El anterior Mensaje es de FelipexXx Grandpiece 09:16 12 mar 2011 (UTC) Quien ha dicho que me haya ido? Haaa.. si lo dije yo... memoria esta... Volver volvere... y gracias por desearme suerte... y Gracias por mantener este sitio en pie (Os esta quedando genial) Un saludo: 17:54 14 mar 2011 (UTC) esta bien no me molesta :D La plantilla para esos, la creo un usuario que iba tocando las cosas y creando plantillas, lo arreglare haciendo tablas del color la de Bellamy y Sarquis y listo link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 14:46 26 mar 2011 (UTC) pregunta Hola, esto se lo iba a preguntar a el usuario GranPiece pero ya que eres un administrador me sabras responder ya que me dijieron que cualquier pregunta se la aga a un administrador en vez de acer un blog mira la pregunta es esta, ¿puedo poner un episodio completo en la pagina del episodio ( ejemplo: episodio 1 y pondria un video donde esta el episodio entero.) solo eso preguntaba para no tener prolbemas despues, solo para saver si era si o no, te agradeceria que me respondas thumb|left|:) Buretto9 15:05 2 abr 2011 (UTC) gracias Gracias por decirmelo, tratare de subir imagenes como los primeros episodios con el significado abajo de lo que pasa en la imagen. thumb|left|:) Buretto9 17:50 2 abr 2011 (UTC) imagenes Hola, una pregunta, queria poner una imagen en la pagina de luffy en donde estan las imagenes de cada cosa y como estubo en los videojuegos y sagas, pero es que no se como agregar una imagen y no tiene el coso azul para agregar, como lo ago? Buretto9 17:25 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo Un usuario no registrado esta blanqueando las paginas: http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Discusi%C3%B3n:2.138.145.7 150px|Usuario:Lorenzo0507[[Usuario:Lorenzo0507|''Lorenzo0507]] | (Discusion) Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507Usuario Discusión:Lorenzo0507 17:39 4 abr 2011 (UTC) :Listo, ya me encarge yo de bloquear la ip y revetir las ediciones. --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 17:43 4 abr 2011 (UTC) ¿? Hola, una pregunta amigo, tu saves que anda pasando con las paginas de los personajes como zoro o sanji o asi, yo ago clik en el nombre de zoro y me aparecia un "jejeje" y nada, tu saves algo de eso?, o quien lo ase. Buretto9 17:42 4 abr 2011 (UTC) :Respondido por Lorenzo0507 en la página de discusión de Buretto9. --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 17:47 4 abr 2011 (UTC) imagenes Hola, una pregunta porque hay imagenes que no se pueden subir, queria aser un blog con fotos de internet que tenian la medida casi igual alas fotos de la pagina pero me dice que no se puede por el formato, que me aconsejarias, porque casi siempre es sobre lo escrito de la imagen como "JPG" Buretto9 01:57 5 abr 2011 (UTC) AYUDA Oye disculpa es que reciente mente cree una plantilla (en otra wiki) es un plantilla de personaje pero el problema es que al moneto de pegarla en un articulo las letras aparecen en blanco podrias darle una checada para ver que feu lo que hice mal ; por favor http://es.saintseiya.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Personaje Si no puedes yo entendere Gracias Soy Satariel VANDALISMO Cuidado que ultimamente varias IPS no registradas causan vandalismo asi que '''si ves ediciones por parte de alguien no registrado' miralas y bloquealas si causan daños y revierte los daños. Aunque no se acabaran ya que alguien esta jugando con chips de telefonica para hacer vandalismo, Oliver ya hablo con Vegadark a ver si desde wikia pueden hacer algo. TE ADVIERTO POR SI ENTRAS Y VES QUE EL VANDALISMO NO ACABA. Por cierto dentro de poco estare ausente asi que los mensajes iran para oliver y tu. --link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 16:59 5 abr 2011 (UTC) akuma no mi ¿cuantas akuma no mi hay? yo creo ke rondan los 70 pero no estoy seguro! Bob.D.Mikelthumb Re:Código¿? Pues en tu plantilla de discusión tienes el código añadido arriba por ejemplo xD, es este: Saludoss --link=Usuario Discusión:Oliver0796 21:21 5 abr 2011 (UTC) 620 español (por si te interesa) link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 19:56 6 abr 2011 (UTC) AYUDA otra ves es que ese es el problema no se como cambiarle el color *me peudes decir como cambiarle el color porfavor Soy Satariel piratas de arlong hola, queria avisarte que hay que cambiar el nombre de familia de arlong ya que su nombre real es piratas de arlong Omnihallows 13:52 8 abr 2011 (UTC) 3a reunion general *La 3a reunion queda convocada que comenzara dentro unos dias(23 o 24) por Gandulfo, es para discutir asuntos sobre el wiki, mira este anterior reunion si no te acuerdas, te aviso porque eres administrador y es algo importante. Si quieres comentar algun problema ve a la 3ª Reunión General ''' link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 12:38 11 abr 2011 (UTC) INFO Hola, ya que eres un administrador nesesitaba que me respondan una pregunta, ¿como puedo poner la informacion de los muros de cada episodio? osea cuando voy a un episodio me aparece el muro gris en donde esta la foto con imagenes de el ep y la informacion de cuando salio al haire y el nombre en japones y los openings y endings, te lo pregunto porque no se si lo puede aser un usuario o un administrador te agradeceria si me respondes esa pregunta saludos Buretto9 14:36 1 may 2011 (UTC) injusticia hola oye ha habido algo injusto, veras edite por completo la apgina de fisher tiger con informacion completa imagenes donde corresponde e incluso mejoradas, personalidad ,historia y grandpiece me las revierte a como estaba antes con poca informacion y suelta, podrias decirle que lo revierta como estaba no quiero pnerlo todo de nuevo paso a paso me costo demasiadoOmnihallows 15:48 2 may 2011 (UTC) Novedades del Wiki Estoy de paso. Como eres administrador(por si tienes alguna idea ya que abrire el blog de las novedades) quiero decirte Este fin de semana voy a preparar el blog con normas(basandome sin pasarme(sin copiar) en normas de la inglesa). Una de ellas sera para tratar sobre el '''problema de las galerias(que por ejemplo en esta pagina esta bien expuesta) en general explicar como debe usarse el apartado. Este fin de semana mas que editar analizare normas de la inglesa(que ya vi pero repasare) que parezcan importantes. Ya que hay que imponer un control sobre esto. link=Usuario Discusión:Grandpiece 11:30 3 may 2011 (UTC)